Después de la tormenta
by G-Skywalker
Summary: MPREG. Luego de haber recuperado su katra y con ello sus recuerdos, Spock regresa a la Tierra para reestablecer su relación marital con Jim Kirk y comenzar una nueva vida; no obstante, las cosas terminan con un resultado un tanto inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic es una secuela de "¿Cual fue el precio?", por lo tanto se sitúa luego de los acontecimientos de Star Trek IV The Voyage Home._

* * *

- Oh Spock…

Los dedos del vulcano yacían prensados a la pared. Las diferentes y muy coloridas interfaces se encendían con cada toque, reflejándose en los cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama. Las frías gotas de sudor se deslizaban en contraste con las ardientes carnes, hasta perderse en los recónditos parajes de los dos amantes que se movían en la sincronía del placer. Jim Kirk se aferraba de la cintura del vulcano y sus dedos estaban pálidos por la presión que ejercían sobre el cuerpo jadeante que se sacudía encima de él. Su mano se coló por el abdomen de Spock hasta encontrarse con el cálido toque de los vellos oscuros que rodeaban la raíz de su dura hombría. Sus dedos acariciaron toda la zona y lentamente fueron acercándose al duro trozo de carne que se alzaba entre las piernas. El tremendo calor que emanaba lograba hacer que perdiera el hilo de sus mismas acciones… entonces los dígitos tocaron la punta húmeda por las gotas pre eyaculatorias… - Por Dios…- gemía sintiéndose en su límite, mientras el vulcano se movía de arriba abajo permitiendo una lenta y profunda penetración. Jim sentía el interior de Spock prensándole como si no tuviera intención alguna de dejarle escapar y cada vez que entraba percibía el estremecimiento que recorría el cuerpo de su esposo ante el acto, indicándole que ya había alcanzado su punto.

Podía ver aquel rostro severo por el reflejo del _touch wall, _entre todas las interfaces que anunciaban la hora, el tiempo que hacía allá afuera y un sinfín de información que en aquel momento su cerebro no lograba procesar. Su atención estaba centrada en el reflejo. Los oscuros ojos felinos veían directamente hacia la pared y aquella expresión lo quemaba desde las entrañas… Sus delgados labios se entreabrían permitiendo que pequeños y profundos jadeos salieran a la superficie… su voz… tan áspera, tan ridículamente masculina…

Entonces en medio del éxtasis Jim comenzó a moverse más rápido y las lentas penetraciones fueron dando paso a salvajes embestidas. El sonido de sus gemidos y el de la carne chocando contra la carne inundaron la habitación, junto con los pitidos de las mil y una aplicaciones que Spock encendía al azar con sus dedos, convirtiendo todo a su alrededor en un placentero caos. Las luces fluorescentes cegaban sus ojos, pero de todos modos en aquel momento era incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos. Sintió como ese característico hormigueo recorrió su espina haciéndose más y más intenso cada que se acercaba a la espalda baja, entonces inundaba su abdomen como una explosión y el tremendo calor que siguió después hizo desaparecer todo sonido a su alrededor y la percepción del tiempo/espacio se esfumó por esos segundos llenos de gloria y eyaculaciones, mientras los dos cuerpos se estremecían uno sobre otro entregándose al placer más instintivo por excelencia.

Cuando los espasmos cesaron, ambos sintieron descender de nuevo al mundo de los vivos y las luces y sonidos volvieron a inundar sus oídos. Donde antes hubo una llamarada de intensas conmociones, ahora reinaba la satisfacción y el adormecimiento, muy bien merecidos. Jim besó el húmedo hombro del vulcano con suavidad, apenas tocando la superficie con sus labios. Entonces Spock lo tomó de la mano y le invitó a tenderse sobre la cama. Jim fue cariñosamente recibido entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo, dejando que la calidez de aquel cuerpo lo envolviera y cayó profundamente dormido casi de inmediato.

* * *

La fiebre lo torturaba. Jim había ido alejándose poco a poco hacia el otro extremo de la cama, huyendo del intenso calor del cuerpo de Spock, aunque lo suficientemente dormido como para pasar por desapercibido que aquello definitivamente no era normal.

El vulcano se levantó de la cama en dirección al cuarto de baño. Su vista se desenfocó y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces, pero luchó por mantenerse en pie hasta llegar a su destino. Encendió la luz y el resplandor blanco cegó sus ojos y le obligó a sostenerse de la pared. La migraña comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, así como sus ganas de tomar de una vez por todas un sedante que lograra noquearlo hasta el siguiente día, pero su lógica le dictaba que tenía que prestar atención a aquellos síntomas tan extraños que estaba experimentando, sin mencionar que caer desmayado y con la fiebre absolutamente fuera de los niveles siquiera concebibles para cualquier ser vivo enloquecerían de preocupación a Jim, por lo que debía seguir manteniéndolo a distancia de la situación mientras averiguaba qué sucedía con su salud.

Todo había comenzado no hace más de una semana, con pequeños dolores de cabeza y episodios poco prolongados de fiebre. Jim insistió en visitar al médico, no obstante no pudieron localizar al doctor McCoy quien se encontraba fuera de órbita en una misión de inspección en la colonia marciana y no regresaría hasta dentro de uno o dos meses. Spock fue obligado a tomar consulta con un desconocido, que simplemente diagnosticó su padecimiento como "una típica fiebre humana" abasteciéndolo con una buena dotación de inyecciones que hasta este momento habían resultado total y absolutamente inservibles. Ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo peor y temió porque algo más grave estuviera pasando dentro de su cuerpo y el limitado conocimiento de la biología vulcana que se tenía en la Tierra dificultara dar con un verdadero diagnostico… a lo mejor lo más prudente sería ir de una vez por todas a Vulcano.

Se acercó trastabillando hasta el fregadero y se lavó el rostro, mojando su cuello y hombros para tratar inútilmente de refrescarse. Entonces cuando levantó la cabeza para observarse en el espejo, supo que las cosas definitivamente andaban mal. Los globos oculares habían tomado un terrible tono amarillento, su piel había perdido casi todo atisbo de color y venas verdes resaltaban furiosas por sobre todo su pecho y abdomen. - ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... – susurró auténticamente aturdido por aquel pavoroso escenario que era su propio cuerpo. ¿Alguna clase de infección? ¿Tal vez un inofensivo virus humano que había logrado mutar dentro de su organismo? ¿O quizás un parásito que estaba comenzando a devorarle las entrañas? No lo sabía, pero sin dudas debía dejar de tomarse su condición tan a la ligera y comenzar una verdadera investigación sobre el caso. No obstante en aquel preciso momento se sentía demasiado cansado, demasiado enfermo, la fiebre consumía todas sus energías, logrando que el solo hecho de estar de pie resultara una completa tortura; y aunque sabía que lo más lógico era despertar a Jim y correr al hospital, no quería estar de nuevo en medio de manos inexpertas, mucho menos convertirse en sujeto de pruebas mientras los doctores trataran de descubrir qué sucedía con él.

Si había un humano al que le confiaría su salud en aquel momento ese sería el doctor McCoy, pero sabía que no era prudente esperar tanto para su regreso. Sin embargo, cansado de pensar y agobiado por la fiebre, resolvió que simplemente tomaría el sedante para lograr dormir un par de horas, de todos modos no podría ocultar más su enfermedad ante su esposo, así que lidiaría con el asunto por la mañana cuando hubiera recobrado fuerzas suficientes para siquiera lograr explicar de manera empírica lo que sucedía.

Tomó el _hipospray_ y se disparó una buena dosis sobre el cuello, sintiendo casi de inmediato los efectos del sedante en su organismo. Se tendió en la cama y no supo en qué momento cayó profundamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Voces.

Voces irreconocibles llegaban a sus oídos desde algún punto a su alrededor. Oscuridad total. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía, ni siquiera estaba seguro si tenía los ojos abiertos. Intentó mover su mano pero no hubo respuesta. Se sentía atado a la cama, aunque sabía que ese no era el caso. Entonces intentó hablar, pero sus labios ni siquiera lograron separarse. Mantuvo la calma, por suerte era bastante bueno en ello, y no encontró más opción que esperar.

Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a hacerse más claras, como si estuviera emergiendo de las profundidades de aguas turbulentas. Los sonidos, el resplandor… sí, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero ahora podía escuchar muy bien las voces desconocidas, aunque el hilo de la conversación se le escapaba. Los espasmos comenzaron, primero casi imperceptibles, pero de repente como si algo hubiese explotado en su interior, una oleada de adrenalina fue liberada por su torrente sanguíneo y sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente, y como sí hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse soltó una exhalación grave y pesada sentándose en la cama hasta que su cabeza casi toca sus rodillas. Los pitidos de las máquinas que monitoreaban su cuerpo también se salieron de control y fue entonces cuando sintió que varias manos se posaron en sus hombros y brazos para sostenerlo obligándole a recostarse de nuevo.

Sus ojos seguían sin acostumbrarse a la luz y no veía más que sombras vagas en una blancura infinita. Quería hablar, decirles que le quitaran las manos de encima, pero de su boca no salían más que gemidos furiosos mientras se sacudía violentamente intentando liberarse. Supo que a pesar de su condición era un tanto más fuerte que sus contrincantes y sintió que su puño alcanzó varias veces algún rostro forzándolo a retroceder. No obstante cuando había logrado tocar el frío suelo con sus pies desnudos, escuchó que las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, seguido de pasos apresurados.

No podía ver nada más que la misma blancura. ¿Estaba ciego?... el caos continuaba y el vulcano luchaba por levantarse de la cama, no obstante sintió como otras dos manos más se posaron en sus hombros. Alguien estaba de pie frente a él, aunque no pudo ver su rostro. El toque le resultó familiar y le obligó a cesar su lucha.

- ¡No lo toquen! – anunciaba aquella voz conocida - ¡No lo toquen! Yo me encargo…

Las manos de los extraños se alejaron mientras que las familiares lo empujaron nuevamente hacia atrás con gentileza y el vulcano no opuso resistencia alguna. La dulce voz susurraba a sus oídos – Todo está bien cariño… todo está bien… - Su cerebro parecía no funcionar del todo correctamente, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en aquel que lo volvía a sumergir en las aguas profundas. Las manos se deslizaron hasta encontrarse con las suyas y los dedos fueron enlazados. Entonces sintió que un hormigueo se extendió por todo su cuerpo desde su cuello, y los músculos volvieron a relajarse. – Duerme un poco más amor mío… - fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

- No sabemos lo que sucede con él. – confesó el doctor pasándose pesadamente las manos sobre el rostro.

Jim caminaba ansioso por el reducido pero elegante espacio de la oficina del jefe médico y amigo personal August Baltar. Hace cuatro días atrás había encontrado a Spock con una sobredosis de sedantes tendido sobre la cama, con enormes venas oscuras resaltando por todo su cuerpo, presa de una fiebre que hubiera matado hacía tiempo a cualquier ser humano. La ambulancia llegó cinco minutos después y desde entonces había estado internado en el hospital de la Flota Estelar, puesto que era la única institución con las capacidades suficientes para tratar con propiedad la enfermedad de alguna criatura alienígena. No obstante, tampoco había obtenido respuestas claras, de hecho eran las preguntas las que continuaban surgiendo mientras el estado de su esposo empeoraba con las horas.

- Le hemos sometido a toda clase de exámenes y no se ha logrado detectar una causa clara para todos sus síntomas. Es simplemente un caos. – decía el doctor Baltar hojeando los reportes – No tenemos disponible ningún médico vulcano en estos momentos, y de los pocos que hay en la flota me temo que todos están fuera de órbita. Sí, por muy ridículo que parezca. – recalcó ante la amenaza de reproche de Jim -No obstante, en cuanto a tu solicitud, me he encargado de que sea aprobada a la brevedad. Mañana por la tarde sale un crucero de carga hacia la colonia de Magnus I en Marte, me estoy ocupando de todos los arreglos. El doctor McCoy es el humano más experimentado en biología vulcana del que disponemos...

Jim se dejó caer sobre la silla vencido. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos y trató de contener la furia y desesperación ante la falta de respuestas. No es que los doctores fueran incompetentes, es que en realidad la medicina vulcana continuaba siendo poco estudiada entre los humanos, por lo que ahora no hacían más que enfrascarse en las más creativas especulaciones mientras Spock seguía empeorando.

- Siento no poder ayudarte esta vez Jim… ha sido muy difícil para nosotros reconocer la derrota, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer por él. En caso de que McCoy tampoco descifre lo que sucede, estamos tratando de arreglar un viaje de emergencia a Vulcano, pero eso tomará alrededor de tres o cuatro días… - suspiró cerrando el expediente – aún en casos como estos hay que seguir un protocolo… ya sabes cómo es.

- Sí, sí… - susurró levantándose de la silla – No es la primera vez que la salud de Spock se vuelve un rompecabezas con cuenta regresiva, pero usualmente él mismo tiene la respuesta a su condición… ahora parece no ser el caso y es lo que más me preocupa…

El doctor le acompañó hasta la salida del despacho – Todo saldrá bien, Jim – dijo con ternura sosteniéndole de los hombros y observando directamente los enrojecidos ojos dorados que estaban a punto de desbordarse de lágrimas – Todavía tenemos opciones y continuaremos en constante observación. Me temo que yo no puedo abandonar mi puesto, pero enviaré a dos de mis mejores médicos para que los acompañen en el viaje, no pasará ni un segundo fuera de vista. – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Todo saldrá bien. – repitió sabiendo que para aquel hombre las palabras no significaban nada, no obstante nunca estaba de más decirlas.

- Muchas gracias August, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

- No me agradezcas, es mi trabajo – contestó – y mi trabajo es también advertirte que si no descansas vas a terminar enfermándote también. Será mejor que regreses a tu apartamento esta noche y duermas bien, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Spock.

- Lo intentaré. – mintió. No abandonaría aquel maldito hospital ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Se despidió y caminó en dirección a la habitación del vulcano.

Cuando entró, había un doctor frente a una de las computadoras, monitoreando cualquier cambio que pudiera producirse, mientras un par de enfermeras yacían sentadas en las sillas adosadas a la pared. Definitivamente no tenían idea de lo que debían hacer, y solo se limitaban a esperar a que alguna señal surgiera de milagro. Por orden y piedad del doctor Baltar, a Jim se le había concedido el permiso de entrar en cualquier momento a la habitación, siempre y cuando no estuvieran en medio de algún procedimiento.

Se sentó en la silla junto al cabezal de la cama y lo observó con el corazón oprimido. Las venas que antes saltaban a la vista ahora casi habían desaparecido gracias a los diferentes tipos de sueros que tomaba durante el día. Aparentemente había algo que agotaba por completo sus energías, como si estuviera alimentándose de los nutrientes de su cuerpo a gran ferocidad, sin embargo hasta el momento no habían encontrado ningún tipo parásito en las decenas de escaneos a los que había sido sometido, a pesar de que gran parte de los síntomas iban a parar a aquella misma hipótesis.

Jim permaneció en la misma silla durante horas, torturado por la continua_ calma _en que se mantenían las cosas hasta que las puertas volvieron a abrirse y se fue notificado que tenía una llamada por el canal subespacial abierto en el despacho del doctor Baltar.

- Se ha identificado a sí mismo como Leonard McCoy. – comunicó la enfermera – Pero se reusó a dar más información.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro cansado y fatigado del capitán y se apresuró a atender aquella inesperada pero reconfortante llamada.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? – saludó el doctor desde el otro lado de la pantalla – ¡Los dejo por unos cuantos días y me entero que Spock se encuentra en peligro de muerte!

- Hola Bones… – exclamó Jim acomodándose en el asiento frente al escritorio. La expresión de Bones se suavizó ante el panorama que se extendía delante de sus brillantes ojos azules – Estás hecho un desastre. – comentó sin reparos.

- Nada comparado con lo que sucede allá…- susurró Jim cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.

- Sí, estoy al tanto de todo. Baltar me ha enviado el expediente y ya he comenzado la investigación al respecto. Tengo entendido que arribarán a Marte pasado mañana… - Jim no contestó, solo se limitó a mantener su rostro oculto tras sus manos. El estado de su amigo y la distancia que los separaba hicieron que McCoy se sintiera inútil y en consecuencia culpable, pero la posibilidad de regresar a la Tierra estaba fuera de cuestión. Permanecería atrapado en el maldito planeta rojo hasta que los casos de un extraño brote de herpes talaxiano finalmente estuviera bajo control. De hecho no era buen momento para recibir a un enfermo en la ciudad, pero no tenían otra opción. - Localizaremos el problema Jim, se hará lo que sea que haga falta. – dijo asegurándose que sus palabras sonaran convincentes, con la esperanza de tranquilizar aunque fuere un poco al pobre hombre detrás de la pantalla. Sin embargo Jim simplemente asintió. No quería promesas, estaba harto de ellas, lo que necesitaba eran soluciones… lo que necesitaba era volver a la vida que no hacía mucho acababa de recuperar.


End file.
